New Beginnings
by Oh Aries
Summary: This is a AU fic Raven's parent's died and she's placed in a foster home, where she meets Chelsea. Femslash Chrave.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own That's So Raven (but Raven owns me). **

**A/N: Okay, getting down to business, this is an AU fic. Raven and Chelsea have never met blah blah blah. Tonya and Victor will never make an appearance because they are dead. You wanna find out why? R&R. Raven and Cory are split into seperate foster homes, Cory will make a brief appearance. Eddie... hmm.. you'll just have to read about him. I will not be updating this fic as much because I still haven't updated my other fic and I should probably get around to that. Enjoy! And, do not, forget to REVIEW. I found this on my flash drive. When I began writing this eludes me...**

**New Beginnings**

Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnngggg! I was up and out of bed in a flash. Though I was a morning person, I hated that annoying alarm. Seven a.m.: time for another tasteless meal of eggs, and pancakes. And if you were smart, you'd eat something from the vending machines.

I searched through my chest at the foot of my bed for my toothbrush, towel, and a change of clothes, before locking it. Even though everyone was pretty close, it still was a bad idea to leave anything unlocked, or in the open. We weren't that close.

There were eight shower stalls in the girls bathroom, and were soon to be swarming in a hot second. I couldn't tell why I was especially upbeat today, but I had this weird feeling that something wonderful was going to happen.

"Hey, watch it, Daniels," came a voice from beside me, followed by a push: as my things fell to the ground.

I didn't have to look up to know whom the voice belonged to. Carmen Miller had been on my back since coming here: Precious Jewels Foster Home. Though the name was foster home, it was more of a detention facility.

I had been in and out of these places for a long as I could remember. My parents didn't have 'the means to take care of me as a child'. Which, translated, means: my mom and dad gave me up. And though I think about it from time to time, I accepted the hand dealt to me with absolution.

As I reach for my things, muttering some not so nice things under my breath, a hand was extended to me, with my brush inside it. I shrugged inwardly and grabbed it, barely glancing up

"Thanks," I said rising to my feet, gasping as I saw the person whom the hand belonged to.

The first attribute I noticed about the girl was her eyes. They were the most entrancing honey-hazel. She was light-skinned; her hair was pulled back into a messy bun, the loose strands framing her face. She was bearing a blue spaghetti strap tank top and sweat pants, carrying a bundle similar to mine.

"Hi, I… I'm…. Chelsea," I stammered, extending a hand.

The other girl continued to look at me for a moment before walking away.

I released the breath I didn't know I was holding, in one big whoosh. "Whoa," I said to myself. "Who is that?"

She continued to roam my thoughts as I entered the showers. There were so many girls here already and I kicked myself for not moving faster. Seeing an empty one from the corner of my eye I dashed to it, getting knocked over once again by a certain someone.

"Sorry Chelsea," Carmen offered condecendingly. "Wait, I lied." She sneered before closing the thin curtain. _This is gonna be a gooood day_ I thought.

A half hour later, everyone met in the dining hall for breakfast. I settled on a banana and bottled water—like anything else was half as appetizing—and was about to walk to my usual table, by the window, when I caught sight of that girl again: except she was surrounded by guys, and looked sufficiently uncomfortable.

"So what's your name sweetheart?" I heard as I neared the table.

"Back off Connor. Leave her the fuck alone!" I yelled. Connor Visitine was your typical douche bag, attractive and shallow.

Connor whipped his head around, "Relax Chelsea, I'm just making a new friend." He turned back, pushing her hair back and cupping her chin. "I'm Connor." The girl slowly pulled her face back, and dropped her head.

"Look, you're bothering her, why don't you just fuck off." I spat, crossing my arms as I glared at Connor and his friends. I wasn't jealous of her or anything, I was just tired of him treating every girl like warm meat.

He looked at me and glanced back at the indifferent new girl. "Whatever," he voiced as he left. "See you later new girl," he whispered before giving a small wink.

I let out a sigh of relief as I sat down across from her. "Sorry about that, Connor will try to nail everything that moves." I smiled widely as my crack elicited a giggle from the other girl. "So what is your name, anyway?" The hazel-eyed girl said nothing, as her poker face returned.

I figured that much, as I opened my bottle of water. Taking a long sip I noticed a thin sliver necklace around her neck. Recapping the bottle, I reached out tentatively, as the girl followed my hand with her eyes, and gently finger the chain.

"Raven?" I said. "That your name?" She was still for a few more moments before nodding. "That's a really pretty name."

Raven shrugged, before stabbing her fork into her eggs and watching them slide off. Making a face she reached for her own water.

"Oooh, I could have told you not to eat the food they serve here. I wouldn't feed this to an alley cat." Another grin broke across my face as an additional surprise giggle erupted from Raven.

I peeled my banana and began eating, figuring that would be as much as I would be getting from her to day. When I finished, Raven was still staring at her poor excuse for a breakfast.

"Hey, Raven?" She looked up for a second before picking at her breakfast again. "You want to go to the Rec room before class starts? We have about fifteen minutes."

Raven continued to push her food around her plate, and I shrugged, not expecting much of a response anyway. I chucked my trash in the garbage can at the end of the table, and placed my empty water bottle in its respectable bin a got up to leave. I was shocked when Raven reached out and grabbed my arm.

She looked sheepish, as her eyes told me to stay: please. I looked at her, and then at my arm. She hurriedly let go, figuring she had upset me in someway; but I was puzzled at the tingle that shot through my body.

Raven picked up her tray and dumped it, standing shyly next to me. She picked at her nail for a moment and I realized she was waiting on me.

"Oh! Sorry. It's… early," I shook my head as we left the lunchroom.

From her stance next to me, I got a look at what she was wearing: consisting of a white baby tee, under a pink tank top, and some-what tight jeans. Her hair was in big, loose curls that were pulled back into a ponytail accompanied with a white headband. She wore pink flip-flops and a white Aero jacket.

"You look cute," I offered.

Raven blushed lightly and I quickly backtracked, realizing how that might have sounded. "Sorry, I just meant that…" Raven reached out and touched my shoulder, immediately silencing me as I felt that same tingle.

We turned down the hall, passing Mr. McIntyre's classroom, and a thought occurred to me. "What's your schedule? I'm mean, they home school here, and I guess you're my age, so I was wondering if we have the same teacher."

Raven reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, just as Carmen and her army of skanks rounded the corner.

"Let's go the other way," I advised as quietly as I could.

"What's the hurry?" Carmen called out. "We're all together."

I smiled tightly, "Mhmmm."

Raven glanced at me then back at Carmen and frowned, trying to figure out what was going on between us. She crossed her arms, and bit her lip as Carmen came closer.

"Whom do we have here?" she queried, sizing Raven up.

"Why do you care? Look, just leave us alone." I gently nudged Raven in the other direction, but Carmen intercepted my advance.

"Why so hostile Chelsea? I'm just trying to welcome the new comer."

I sneered at Carmen's condescending tone, "Well, she had enough of your welcoming committee this morning."

"You're the girl my brother was talking about…" she said smiling, "What's your name sweetie?"

Raven flicked at the zipper on her jacket, so I assumed the job of being her mouthpiece. "Her name is Raven."

Carmen stared at me intently before reaching out and brushing Ravens lips with her thumb. Raven shivered before stepping back a little, blushing. She turned and stood closer to me.

"Does she speak?" she asked, looking back and forth between us.

"Of course she can speak. She's not mute." I shot back indignantly.

I don't know about Raven, but I was getting irritated of people bothering her, when she clearly desired not to be. I would have to ask her if there was something about her that said 'if you're a complete stranger, or sex offender, please feel free to touch me' I could see Raven and I had to be together at all times since she was in no position to defend herself.

"Seems as if," Carmen muttered, "What's the matter, Raven? Do you not like me?"

"Fuck off Carmen!"

"Let her answer the question," she said through gritted teeth.

Raven exhaled softly, as all eyes were on her. I wished she would tell all of them to get lost, so we could be left in peace, but all hopes were shattered as Raven nodded slowly, hesitantly.

"See, we're all friends here."

"Not on your life."

I don't know how it happened but suddenly I was slammed against the wall so hard I blacked out a little. "What's gotten into you Chelsea? Have you forgotten your rank around here?" Carmen hissed evilly as her right hand came across my face.

From my vantage point Ravens eyes widened, as she stepped closer to us, but she was blocked by Katie and Mariah: Carmen's inept, but loyal band of followers.

"Let me go!" I spat, hearing the bell sound for class.

"Not before you learn a lesson in respect," Carmen drew her arm back as she balled her fist.

"No! Stop!"

I was puzzled as the sudden outburst didn't come from me, but Raven.

"Please! Just, stop. Let her go…please." Raven panted as Katie kept a firm grip on her shoulders, preventing her from worming away.

"She speaks," Carmen voiced, intrigued, as she released her grip on my throat. I slid down a few inches as I bent over and placed my hands on my knees, wheezing.

Sauntering over to Raven, she waved her hand as Katie knowingly released her. "I assume you know the rules now don't you sweetheart? Or do you want to end up like Daniels?"

Raven nodded, "I-I, know the… rules," she stammered.

"Good," Carmen patted her cheek, before being interrupted.

"What are you still doing in the halls young ladies? Class is in session." Mrs. Warner, the guidance counselor, queried coming down the hall.

"Oh, we were just showing the new girl around, she didn't know her way around the building. Isn't that right Chelsea?"

I swallowed as Carmen gave me a look of death if I didn't agree. "Uhm, yeah, we were showing Raven around." I responded meekly.

Ravens mouth fell open as _she_ gave me a look of _disbelief_. She turned to Mrs. Warner and was about to say what really happened, when Carmen placed a hand on her lower back, slowly sliding it up and down before balling Raven's jacket into her fist.

Raven gave me a look from the corner of her eye, and I nodded: don't say one word.

"Raven? Raven Baxter?"

"Uh, yeah, that's…me." Katie and Mariah took an instinctive step back, as Raven dropped her head.

"We had an eight o' clock appointment this morning. Didn't you see it on your schedule?" Mrs. Warner crossed her arms as she waited for a response.

"I just… didn't…. feel like talking, is all." Raven kicked her feet back and forth.

"Come with me. As for the rest of you, get to class."

"Yes ma'am," Mariah replied sweetly before turning and mouthing to me, 'later'.

I stood up, and gave the meanest look I could conjure up as they walked down the hallway. I felt… fearless. And even though I had just come close to a black eye, I didn't care. It was as if something about Raven made me realize that I wasn't going to take anyone's shit. I liked the new me, and I was going to make sure everyone else knew of it.

And with a huge smile on my face, I fixed my shirt and walked to class.


	2. Authors Note

Thank you guys so much for reading. I'm sorry I've been on hiatus. I can't seem to get my flow back, but I came to say, I** will** finish this story. I also have one, or two other ideas for this fandom, including the very cliché fics that we are missing, such as truth or dare and such. Message me if you have ideas for the next chapter of my fic :)


End file.
